Intimacy In a Lower Stage
by downnpour
Summary: Just before graduation, a few things change with the students of East High. A few? Maybe a lot. A High School Musical like Gossip Girl.


_intimacy - (noun) privacy, especially as suitable to the telling of a secret_

* * *

_-Bella's POV-_

East High is probably known for their talents and abilities. The students succeeded on sports, performing arts, and others. But now that graduation is near, a lot can happen. And what I say a lot, I mean _a lot_.

Let me introduce myself first. I don't have much interesting things to say, but let me try.

I'm Bella. Bella isn't my real, though. Nobody from East High exactly knows who I am, and no one will. My job? I tell students from East High the latest gossip through text messages, instant messages, and posts from my blog. They're second-handed, though. I've hired some people to get the gossip first handedly, then they tell me about it. Also, I don't study at East High, but I do live near the school. And I think that's all I've got to say about myself.

_-end of Bella's POV-_

* * *

It was around nine in the morning, and most of the students have just arrived to school. You'll see them around, through the hallways, by the lockers... everywhere. Then there's Troy Bolton, the so-called "hunk" oh East High.

He stood by Gabriella Montez's locker. Gabriella had been his girlfriend for a while now. They were smiling at each other, holding each others hand, and those other things couples do. Yeah, they do that practically every single day.

Unfortunately, everyone knows that Troy is somewhat gay for his friend, Chad Danforth. Nobody really knows how, but everyone found out from Bella, so it's probably true because Bella's never wrong. The problem is, Troy and Chad don't know everyone knows about them. Even Gabriella knows, but who knows what she'll do about her boyfriend and his friend being gay.

A few lockers away was Sharpay Evans, the popular, daddy's girl. She'd usually be hanging out with her brother, Ryan, or her "posse," but she's mostly with Ryan. Ryan is usually treated like a slave or something similar to it. But he usually wouldn't care. People accuse him of being gay, though. But nobody's really sure if he is. Maybe Bella could prove it.

Then Taylor McKessie walks by. The captain of the science club and scholastic decathlon, the close friend of Gabriella. She's known for having a die-hard crush on Chad. Just too bad Chad doesn't really like her back. "This year, damn it. This year, Chad _will_ hook up with me." she whispered to herself as she walked.

She passed by Chad, but she didn't really notice him since she was mumbling some really freaky things to herself. Chad was with two other guys: Zeke and Jason. Okay, those two guys are gay. Bella didn't need to prove it because it was really obvious. They don't really show it at school, but they do show it at other places through really awkward... ways.

Then there's Kelsi Nielsen near them. The alcoholic musician. Many didn't believe Bella when she said Kelsi was an alcoholic, but they were all wrong when they saw her drinking _a lot_ in a bar. They didn't really care, though.

They would all hung out together. If not all, some of them. Troy and Gabriella would usually stay together. So as Ryan and Sharpay, and of course, Zeke and Jason.

Today was unusually different: Ryan wasn't with Sharpay. But as usual, nobody cared.

* * *

"Troy," Gabriella called.

"Yep"

"I have to get to the lab now"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Sorry." she apologized. "I'll see you later then." she said with a wink.

Just before he could give her a kiss, she left, leaving him kissing some guy on the cheek.

"Oh, whoa whoa whoa!" the guy shouted. "Are you gay for me, too"

"No! I'm sorry! And... uh," Troy paused. "I'm not gay"

The guy raised an eyebrow. Troy was studying his face, as if he has seen him before.

"Hey... Aren't you Joe? Joe Jonas?" he studied his face again for a second. "Hey! You are Joe"

"Yep, that's me... Joe Jonas." Joe replied.

"Haven't seen you in a while! Why haven't you been in school? Anything happened"

"Let's just say... I was involved with family problems"

"Hmm, okay"

"Anyway... I gotta go. See ya 'round." Joe said as he left. Troy was left alone again. Too bad he didn't try to kiss Joe, because Chad was right behind Joe when he left.

* * *

Gabriella walked swiftly through the hallway until it an empty one in the end. She looked around, checking if anyone's around. There was no one.

She went in a stockroom, and Ryan was in it.

"Hey..." he probably tried to say it in a seductive way, but it quite failed.

"Hey." she said as she entered the small room filled with brooms, mops, boxes, and tools. Ryan leaned closer to her, but he stopped when she pushed him away.

"I thought you just wanted to talk"

"I do." he said as he pinned her to the wall. "But a little won't hurt, right"

"No, but... come on, Ryan. I still have classes"

"Fine"

"So what did you want to talk about"  
He exhaled and smirked. "I've already got a plan." She was confused at what he said for a while, so she thought until she finally found out what he meant.

"Oh..." she smirked, too. "When are we going to do it"

"I'm still thinking about that."

There was silence for a while. So, he leaned closer to her, but he immediately stopped when the door opened. Sharpay had opened it.

Their eyes were wide, and they were seriously embarrassed.

"Oh... my... God... Why are you in a stockroom with _her?!_" Sharpay demanded an answer. The two kept quiet, not wanting to answer.

"Ugh. Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "Just get my that broom beside you, Ryan. That dimwitted Mrs. Darbus had to ask me to get one." she ordered her brother as she crossed her arms. He got the broom beside him and gave it to his sister. Gabriella still kept quiet, with her face really red.

Sharpay slammed the door close when she got the broom. Gabriella sighed with relief. "Wow, that was a relief. She didn't say or do anything else." she said.  
"Don't worry. She'll forget about what she just saw."

Yet again, there was silence.

Gabriella broke it. "Uh, Ryan. I gotta go. Classes"

"Oh, of course! Bye." he said as he opened the door for her, as if he forgot they were still in school. She left and he was left alone in the stockroom. He stayed there for a while, thinking.

* * *

Just outside the stockroom was Joe. Nobody probably noticed him, since he was hiding behind a plant, but he heard every word said by them, and maybe even knows everything that happened.

He walked through the hallways, reached the main entrance, and got out of the school. He was skipping classes, something he has always done. He went to a house not so faraway, maybe three houses away from East High.

He reached the house. He was right outside, in front of the front door, and rand the doorbell. It waited a few seconds until the door opened. A girl with dark brown hair had opened the door, smiling.

"Hey, Bella."


End file.
